Double Dinner Date
by SkylerUpHigh
Summary: Spain and Romano invited Germany and Italy for a double date. However, Germany doesn't know that it's a date. Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

"Vee~! Germany, Spain and Romano invited us for dinner, isn't that kind of them, amore~" Italy said bursting into Germany's office like he normally did.

The German glanced up from his paperwork. "Ja, ja. That's nice." Germany said, waving his hand, wanting to get back to his work. Italy looked at him. "But Germany we need to get ready now~! Come on you big lazy potato lover~!" He said happily walking over and tugging on his arm.

Germany sighed. "Ok, ok. Calm down, ja?" He stood up, glancing down at the bouncy Italian. Italy smiled up at Germany. "Vee~!" He took Germany's wrist and dragged him towards the bedroom they shared. He held up a suit that he rarely wore. "Grandpa Rome gave this to me when I was younger. Doesn't it-a look nice~?" He asked smiling.

Germany looked at the suit. He had to admit, it was nice. It was black with a blue tie. Germany gave Italy one of his rare smiles. "Ja, its vonderful." He said and rummaged through his dresser from one of his suits. "Vhat time is dinner anyway."

"A couple hours, but fratello wanted us to arrive early and we should probably take a shower" He said smiling at him.

"Ok, you can go first." Germany said, still looking for the right suit. "Vee~ Ok!" Italy replied with a smile and went off into the bathroom to take a shower.

About 30 minutes passed when Italy finally came out of the shower. He walked back in the bedroom with just a towel on and was smiling. "Ok Germany it's-a your turn!" He said

Germany looked up his suit laid out on the bed. He sighed and went towards the bathroom. "Get in your suit while I'm taking a shower, Ja?" Germany ordered and went into the bathroom to take his shower. Italy was buttoning up his suit when he heard Germany come out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. The German grabbed his suit and went back to the bathroom. By the time Italy was done tying his shoes The German came out, fully clothed, his fair hair slicked back.

"Ready~?" Italy asked with a smile. Germany nodded and they headed off to Spain's house.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dammit you tomato bastard! They are going to be here any minute now and you aren't even dressed!" Romano yelled at the tired looking Spaniard. Spain groaned. "Hola, Romano. I was out drinking with France and Prussia last night…" He said, holding his head.

"I don't give a damn who you were with last night! Italy and the potato eating bastard are going to be here any minute, now go get dressed!" He continued yelling crossing his arms.

"Amigo, stop yelling. And why are they coming over. I thought you hated Germany?" Spain asked raising an eyebrow at him

"Look, you Spanish bastard! This was _your_ idea! So go get your ass dressed!" Romano snapped at him. "Alright, Alright. Calm down, amigo." Spain said and headed back up the stairs. Romano sat on the couch grumbling about how irresponsible Spain was. He heard the doorbell ring and stood up going towards the door.

"I'm coming, god dammit!" He yelled and opened the door, at that moment his younger brother gave him a huge hug. "Ciao, fratello~!" Italy squealed out of excitement, squeezing his older brother.

"GOD DAMMIT ITALY I DON'T NEED YOUR HUG THERAPY!" Romano yelled struggling out of his brother's arms. Germany stood there awkwardly. "Vell then….uh may ve come in?" Germany asked politely. After Italy got off of Romano, the older Italian brother let them both in. Romano glared daggers at the German.

"Spain is getting dressed, now. You can both sit on the damn couch." He said and closed the door when they came in. He glared at Germany for a little longer until he mentally slapped himself. _I have to stop this damn protective crap over Italy. I know Germany won't make him sad, but I don't ever want to see Italy cry over someone again like he did for Holy Roman Empire._ With that thought in mind Romano sighed and tried to act nicer.

"I'm sure Spain will be done in a minute. He went parting with France and Prussia again last night, stupid idiota." He muttered the last part under his breath and looked at two on the couch. "We are going to have some pasta tonight. Fratello, we could use your help." Romano continued.

"Romano, who the hell are you talking to?" Spain said coming down the stairs with his normal button down shirt and khakis. "Germany and Italy, you stupid bastard! I told you they were coming over not even 5 minutes ago!" Romano yelled at Spain.

"You didn't tell me they were coming, amigo." Spain said with a smile. Romano sighed, he'd rather not argue with the dumb Spaniard now. "Well they are here for dinner….And we're having pasta." Romano said to Spain.

"Ok, amigo! That sounds delicious!" He said smiling and came down into the living room.

Romano sighed and went into the kitchen, bringing Italy with him. Under his breathe the older Italian muttered to himself. "What am I going to do with that idiota?"


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: This is the last part in the story. Thanks for faving and reading, hope you enjoyed it~!_

* * *

"Fratello, you are going to crushing it too much~!" Italy yelled and as Romano started making meatballs from scratch.

"Oh…Dammit. Sorry, Italy." Romano said frowning and starting rolling the ball of meat. Italy sighed and looked at his older brother. "Is there something wrong, Romano?" He asked looking a little worried.

Romano shook his head. "Nothing is wrong, god dammit!" He snapped, and then sighed. "I….uh….I just don't want the potato bastard make you cry like Holy Rome did…." Romano admitted quietly.

"Germany?" Italy asked. "Why would Germany make me cry? He's one of the bestest of friends I have~! He wouldn't never make me cry~!" Italy said with a smile, boiling the pasta.

Romano started to cook the meatballs and sighed. _That's the same thing you said about Holy Rome dumbass. And do you know how many of my shirts you screwed up with your tears? _He thought starting to make the pasta sauce.

"Hey Romano, is dinner ready yet, amigo?" Spain asked with a goofy smile. Romano looked back at him. "No! Now go back to the living room, dumbass! I'll tell you when it's ready!" Romano snapped and went back to making the sauce.

Spain smiled back at him. "Ok, mi amor!" Spain said happily and went back to the living room, leaving Romano as red as the sauce and grumbling.

Soon the dinner was complete and Italy helped Romano set the table for dinner. Spain and Romano sat next to each other with Germany and Italy on the other side. Italy, as usual, had a bright smile on his face. Spain had one of his stupid grins on his face and Romano had a slight frown, trying not to glare at Germany.

They started to eat. Germany smiled slightly. "It's very good." He said. "Thanks." Romano grumbled continuing to eat. They ate in silence for most of the time. Italy inserted a couple "Vee~"s into the silence. When dinner was done Germany wiped his mouth, missing a bit of tomato sauce in the corner of his lip.

"Ve~ Germany you got-a little sauce on your lip~!" Italy said, grabbing a napkin and getting rid of it. Germany smiled at him. "Thank you, Italy." He said. Romano stood up and grabbed the plates. "Germany, help me with the dishes." He said with a frown.

"O-Ok…." Germany said a little confused and got up anyways. In the kitchen they were alone. Romano glanced at him every few seconds.

"Vhat do you vant? You've been staring at me zhe entire time." Germany finally asked looking at him.

"Listen you potato bastard! If you make Italy cry, as to so much shed one tear, I will kill you!" Romano snapped glaring at him.

"V-Vhat?! Vhere is zhis coming from?" Germany asked.

Romano kept going. "He's already been hurt once by someone that he loved a long time ago! And I don't want to throw out dozens of shirts again because of his pathetic little crying!" Romano snapped.

Germany looked at him, confused as hell. "L-loved? Italy and I are just friends…." Germany replied.

"Why the hell do you think me and Spain asked you here! It was a dinner date, you stupid potato bastard! Basically I'm saying that I approve of you dating my fratello! But I swear to god if you make him cry you won't live to see another freaking day!" Romano shouted.

Germany just stared at him. A slight blush on his face. "D-dating….Italy?" He asked. "I….." Germany looked out to the living room where Spain and Italy were playing charades. He looked back at Romano and smiled. "Thank you, Romano. I vill make sure your brother does not cry because of me."

"Good." Romano replied with a stern look and finished washing the dishes. He then went to join them, leaving Germany alone in the kitchen.

_So that's why….he never hated me, just looking out for his little brother…. _Germany thought. He sighed and turned to walk out when Italy was in the kitchen. He smiled at Germany.

"What were you and Romano talking about~?" He asked with a smile.

Instead of answering the question Germany smiled. "Hey Italy….how about ve go out on a date sometime soon?"


End file.
